Kablammica Warrior
Kablammica Warrior is Prohyas and Vambre's mother, a former Warrior who is currently a broccoli farmer with her husband, Norman. While she made a cameo in the Mercenaries Monthly magazine in "The Mystery of Loch Mess", she makes her first debut appearance in the TV series episode "Gut Feelings". She is voiced by Renee Albert. Appearance Kablammica is a woman of impressive height and build, towering over her husband and children and even dwarfing most Magiswords. She has short fading pink hair, which always hides her left eye. Even in retirement, she wears Warrior attire, including a green hood and golden bracelets. She is visibly missing her left leg from the knee down, which has been replaced with a wooden peg leg. Personality She has a sweet motherly personality, always making efforts to provide care and comfort to friends and family. As a former adventurer, she often acts aggressively without realizing, She also likes cooking her signature broccoli soup dish, which her children dislike. She has become a dedicated broccoli farmer in her retirement, to which she openly has no regrets, yet strongly supports her children becoming Warriors for hire. She speaks with a heavy Minnesota accent, often punctuating her sentences with "don't cha know" regardless of the context. Shorts In the final short, "Flashback Farms", Kablammica is happy that the kids are using their Magiswords. She also enjoys the kids sucking up to her yet still has no affect to her decision on making them help her husband. She understands her husbands' overprotectiveness and was willing from the beginning to settle down on adventuring for broccoli farming and a family but knows that the children were destined for adventure. TV series In the episode, "Gut Feelings", the Warriors visit the Broccoli Farms with Hoppus in hopes of finding his lost vegetable magisword. Kablammica immediately greets them and invites them home and serves them broccoli soup. Kablammica also helps Hoppus with his prediciment by giving him the Cardboard Replica Magisword in order to lure the thief. Towards the end of the episode, she let's a starving Hoppus in again for some broccoli soup. Magiswords * Stirring Spoon Magisword * Cardboard Replica Magisword Trivia * Kablammica is a retired adventurer, and is still known as such by the citizens of Rhyboflaven. * It is unknown if Kablammica's missing left leg is related to her retirement, or if her hair is hiding an injury to her left eye. ** A bronze statue of Kablammica is located in the Adventure Academy, seen in "School's In, Oh Bummer!". This statue seems to depict her in her prime, and features a normal left leg and an unobscured left eye. A flashback in "Ghosthaste" depicting a battle alongside Cricket Knight shows her in her aforementioned prime. * Kablammica also plays the accordion, like her son, Prohyas. This is a double nod in that Prohyas' accordion skills may be inherited from her, and her voice actress, Renee Albert, is an accordionist herself. Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Warrior Family Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Broccoli Farmer